


When I Fall In Love

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Fix-It, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Männer treffen sich in einer Bar... nein, dies ist nicht der Anfang eines Witzes, sondern die Geschichte zweier Männer, die einander für tot hielten - bis sie sich in einer Bar am anderen Ende der Welt trafen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist Sera und dem Jazzsender gewidmet, die dieser Story Leben eingehaucht haben.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Der Club war verraucht und dämmrig, eigentlich kein Ort, an dem man normalerweise Weihnachten verbrachte, doch er hatte die letzten Jahre sowieso nicht mehr gefeiert. Außerdem war er in New Orleans, was lag da also näher, als die einsamen Feiertage in einem der unzähligen Jazzclubs zu verbringen?

Langsam ging er zur Bar hinüber, bestellte einen Whisky und drehte sich dann um, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Theke ab und beobachtete die Band, die mit ihren melancholischen Tönen die wenigen Gäste verzauberte. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als die Posaune zu einem kurzen, klagenden Crescendo anschwoll und die Musik dann langsam verebbte. Im nächsten Moment blendeten sie in einen schwungvolleren Song über und er erkannte John Coltrane's "My Favorite Things". Gott, er könnte sein Leben lang in New Orleans verbringen, diese Stadt wurde niemals langweilig.

Der Barkeeper hinter ihm schob ihm das bestellte Getränk hin und er bedankte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch die dämmrige Bar schweifen und blieb schließlich an einer einsamen Gestalt an einem der hinteren Nischentische hängen. Der Mann verschmolz beinahe mit den Schatten und unter normalen Umständen wäre er ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, doch sobald seine Augen auf der Gestalt ruhten, durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er den Mann kannte.

_Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!_

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einfach wieder verschwinden sollte, denn er bezweifelte, dass ihn der Mann gesehen hatte - andernfalls würde er jetzt vermutlich mit Blicken erdolcht werden - doch etwas in ihm hinderte ihn daran, kehrt zu machen und ohne ein Wort zu gehen. Er starrte kurz in sein Glas hinab, nahm dann einen großzügigen Schluck und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam er neben dem Tisch zum Stehen und sagte leise: "Zu behaupten, ich wäre überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, wäre eindeutig eine Untertreibung, Severus."

Der Mann starrte ihn entsetzt an und wurde kreidebleich - was wirklich nicht einfach war, wo er doch von Natur aus schon so blass war. Manch einer hätte wohl gedacht, der Mann wäre einem Geist begegnet.

Damit lag er gar nicht mal so falsch.

" _Lupin???_ "

Remus Lupin konnte das Zucken um seine Mundwinkel nicht verhindern. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Severus Snape jemals derart aus der Fassung gesehen zu haben.

Andererseits hatte er den Mann bis vor wenigen Sekunden für tot gehalten. Wer wusste schon so genau, wer Severus Snape wirklich war?

Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, ließ er sich in den Stuhl gegenüber sinken und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. Snape hatte sich zwischenzeitlich gefangen und starrte ihn misstrauisch an.

"Sollten Sie nicht tot sein?", fragte er schließlich und nippte an seinem Getränk. Remus zuckte nur die Schultern.

"Das Gleiche könnte ich von dir sagen, Severus."

Einen Moment lang erdolchte der andere Mann ihn mit seinem Blick, doch dann seufzte er nur, zog seinen Kragen ein Stück beiseite und zeigte Remus eine unangenehm aussehende Narbe. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen. Er kannte natürlich die Geschichten um Snapes - offensichtlich nur angeblichen - Tod. Voldemort hatte Nagini auf ihn losgelassen, die ihn nicht nur lebensbedrohlich verletzt, sondern auch vergiftet hatte. Nur Harrys Aussage war es zu verdanken, dass die Zaubererwelt überhaupt erfahren hatte, was mit dem Mann passiert war.

"Wie bist du...", begann er vorsichtig, stoppte dann jedoch, weil er nicht wusste, wie er diesen Satz beenden sollte. Snape schien ihn jedoch zu verstehen, denn er hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte in seinem typisch zynischen Tonfall: "Ich bin nicht umsonst ein Tränkemeister, Lupin. Ich hatte mich seit Monaten darauf vorbereitet, dass Voldemort sehr wahrscheinlich seine Schlange auf mich loslassen würde. Ihr Gift konnte mir nichts anhaben. Ich hatte seit Monaten Gegengifte geschluckt."

Remus nickte und verkniff sich die Frage, wie er die Blutung überlebt hatte. Laut Harrys Aussage war Snape definitiv tot gewesen. Doch das war Snapes Angelegenheit. Wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, würde er ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Fakt war nur, dass der Mann offenbar von langer Hand geplant hatte, der Zaubererschaft weiszumachen, er wäre tot, um unauffällig verschwinden zu können.

Manchmal waren sie sich erschreckend ähnlich.

"Wie kommt es, dass _Sie_ nicht tot sind, Lupin?", riss ihn Snape schließlich aus seinen Überlegungen. "Soweit mir bekannt ist, hat man Ihren toten Körper in der Großen Halle aufgebahrt und Sie als Kriegshelden zusammen mit Ihrer Frau begraben."

Remus' Miene verhärtete sich. Er nippte an seinem Whisky und sah Snape schließlich unerschrocken in die Augen, als er antwortete: "Das war nicht ich."

Snapes "Was Sie nicht sagen!"-Miene veranlasste ihn dazu, etwas weiter auszuholen.

"Der Mann, der begraben wurde, war ein Todesser, den ich im finalen Kampf getötet habe. Auch ich habe mich lange darauf vorbereitet, unauffällig zu verschwinden."

Snapes verkniffener Mund und das knappe Nicken sagten ihm, dass er zumindest in dieser Hinsicht richtig lag. Snape war freiwillig verschwunden, und Naginis Angriff war eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, ohne Verdacht unterzutauchen und für tot erklärt zu werden.

Wenn er sich recht entsann, hatte niemand jemals Snapes Körper begraben. Vom Hörensagen wusste Remus, dass der Körper verschwunden gewesen war, nachdem man endlich daran dachte, ihn aus der Heulenden Hütte zu holen. Die Leute nahmen damals einfach an, dass Nagini ihn nicht nur getötet, sondern auch verschlungen hatte.

Remus konnte sich nicht beherrschen und schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken amüsiert in sein Glas. Die Phantasie mancher Menschen war wirklich unglaublich.

"Mich überrascht ein bisschen, dass Sie Ihren Sohn einfach so im Stich lassen", nahm Snape den Faden ihres Gespräches wieder auf. Remus erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Die alte Wunde in seiner Brust begann erneut zu schmerzen bei dem Gedanken daran, was niemals sein konnte und dass der kleine Teddy von ihm alles bekommen hatte, was er geben konnte.

Als sich die Stille zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog und Snape schließlich fragend eine Augenbraue hob, lächelte Remus nur verkniffen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meine Beteiligung an seiner Entstehung hat genauso viel Wahrheitsgehalt wie das Gerücht, dass du Lily bis zu deinem Tod unsterblich geliebt hast und deshalb als Jungfrau gestorben bist."

Die Überraschung stand Snape ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete.

"Er ist nicht dein Sohn?"

Snape musste wirklich überrumpelt worden sein, wenn er, ohne es zu merken, ins vertrauliche Du abrutschte. Remus grinste.

"Ein Grund, warum ich mich so vehement gegen Tonks und Mollys Kuppelversuche gewehrt habe, war das Wissen, dass ich keine Kinder zeugen kann. Als registrierter Werwolf wird man vom Ministerium sterilisiert, sobald man ins geschlechtsreife Alter kommt."

"Und Mrs. Lupin wusste das nicht, richtig?", vermutete Snape. Als Remus nickte, presste er die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich verstehe."

Vermutlich tat er das wirklich. Remus war nicht dumm und blind schon gleich gar nicht. Natürlich war ihm damals zu ihrer Schulzeit aufgefallen, dass Snape unsterblich für Lily schwärmte, seine Schwärmerei beinahe an Obsession grenzte. Jahre später war Remus aufgegangen, dass Snape sich Harry gegenüber vielleicht nur deshalb so extrem verhalten hatte, weil er insgeheim immer der Meinung gewesen war, dass Harry eigentlich sein Sohn hätte sein sollen, nicht James Potters.

Remus verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er seinen rechten Arm dafür gegeben hätte, Teddys leiblicher Vater zu sein. Doch das Kind war nicht seines. Dieser Punkt, zusammen mit dem Fakt, dass Tonks in den Armen eines anderen Mannes Trost gesucht hatte, schmerzten genauso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass Remus im Grunde selbst Schuld an dieser Situation war. Wenn er doch nur von Anfang an ehrlich gewesen wäre.

"Von dieser Tatsache einmal abgesehen", nahm er schließlich den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und bettete sein Kinn auf seiner Hand, "habe ich mich immer viel zu sehr für die männliche Kategorie unserer Spezies interessiert, um sesshaft zu werden und zu heiraten."

"Seltsam. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du es trotzdem getan."

Remus zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und sah Snape in die dunklen Augen. Er seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du mir das noch immer nicht verziehen."

"Du meinst die Tatsache, dass du vor dir und deinen Gefühlen davon gelaufen bist und direkt in ihre Arme? Nicht zu vergessen, dass du unsere Beziehung abgeschrieben hast wie einen alten Lumpen? Warum sollte ich dir das verzeihen?"

Remus senkte den Kopf. Snape - nein, _Severus_ \- hatte Recht. Die Tage nach Dumbledores Tod waren furchtbar gewesen. Sein gesamtes Leben war auf einmal ein einziges Durcheinander. Tonks machte ihm immer stärkere Avancen, sein Mentor war tot und sein heimlicher, ziemlich männlicher Geliebter hatte eben jenen Mentor getötet. Aus Selbstschutz und der Angst heraus, dass er niemals öffentlich zugeben konnte, schwul zu sein, war er schließlich in Tonks Arme und später in diese vermaledeite Ehe geraten.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde nur durch die melancholischen Klänge eines Klaviers durchbrochen. Remus fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger die Konturen im Holz der Tischplatte nach und ließ den Jazz über sich hinweg gleiten. Langsam breitete sich ein innerer Frieden in ihm aus und die Erkenntnis, dass er ein Feigling war, brachten ihn dazu, wieder in Severus' Gesicht zu sehen und zu sagen: "Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verleugnet und im Stich gelassen habe. Ich bin ein Feigling - genau, wie du immer gesagt hast."

Severus starrte ihn an, ohne irgendein Zeichen von sich zu geben, was er dachte oder fühlte. Die sanften Klavierklänge umwehten ihre dunkle Ecke, untermalten das kleine persönliche Drama, das sich über die Tischplatte hinweg abspielte.

"Du bist ein Idiot, Remus", murmelte er schließlich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Remus' Herz begann zu pochen, als er seinen Namen über Severus' Lippen gleiten hörte. Wie lange war es her, dass der andere Mann ihn so genannt hatte?

Viel zu lange, befand er.

"Du hast mir gefehlt, Severus," gestand er leise und lächelte scheu. Himmel noch mal, er kam sich vor wie ein grüner Schuljunge bei seinem ersten Date. Er und Severus hatten wirklich schon genug voneinander gesehen und miteinander getrieben, dass sie sich nicht gerade als grüne Schuljungen bezeichnen konnten.

Das Lied endete und mündete in eine Interpretation von "Rocks In My Bed". Unwillkürlich musste Remus grinsen, als er daran dachte, wann er den Song das erste Mal gehört hatte.

"Wisch dir das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht", schalt ihn Severus' Stimme keine Sekunde später. Remus sah auf und direkt in Severus' dunkle Augen. _Der Tod bekommt ihm_ , dachte Remus, als ein lange vergessenes Glühen in seinem Magen begann. Gott, dieser Mann konnte ihn noch immer mit einem einzigen Blick in Fahrt bringen. Heute sogar noch schlimmer als früher.

"Was ist, wenn ich nicht will?", erwiderte er herausfordernd.

Ein leichtes Zucken um Severus' Mundwinkel erhöhte Remus' Herzschlag. Oh ja, sie verstanden sich nach all den Jahren noch immer, ohne viele Worte zu gebrauchen.

***

Remus war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen schlussendlich vorschlug, ihre Unterhaltung an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort fortzusetzen. Er wusste nur, dass sie schließlich eine Holztreppe in einem der historischen Häuser New Orleans erklommen und Severus, nachdem er eine Tür geöffnet hatte, einladend mit seiner Hand ins Zimmer zeigte. Remus kam der stummen Aufforderung nach und trat ein.

Das Zimmer war nichts besonderes, und doch klopfte Remus' Herz, als würde sein erstes Mal bevorstehen.

Im nächsten Moment schloss Severus die Tür und öffnete eines der Fenster, um die stickige, feuchte Luft aus dem Zimmer zu lassen, die in den Südstaaten so typisch war. Remus erstarrte, als durch das Fenster eine einsame Posaune Miles Davis' "When I Fall In Love" spielte. Seine Kehle krampfte sich zusammen, als er daran dachte, dass er und Severus zu diesem Song das erste Mal getanzt hatten.

Nicht, dass dem Tränkemeister irgendwer zugetraut hätte, tanzen zu können, am allerwenigsten Remus, doch als er ihn einmal in seinen Räumen auf Hogwarts besucht hatte und Severus zu Remus' grenzenloser Überraschung eine Platte von Miles Davis spielte, hatte er den Mann ohne darüber nachzudenken an den Händen ergriffen und begonnen, mit ihm zu tanzen.

Erst als das Lied endete, wurde ihm klar, dass Severus nicht nur tanzen konnte, sondern es scheinbar gern tat, denn auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich eine innere Ruhe gezeigt, die dem Mann ansonsten vollkommen fremd war. In jener Nacht war ihr Sex so leidenschaftlich und hungrig gewesen wie noch nie zuvor.

Zwei Tage später tötete Severus Dumbledore und Remus' Welt geriet aus den Fugen.

Als hätte Severus seine Gedanken erahnt, kam er langsam zu Remus hinüber und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen. Im nächsten Moment legten sich seine Hände sanft, beinahe scheu auf Remus' Hüften.  
"Ich glaube zwar nicht an Schicksal", begann er schließlich leise, "und noch viel weniger an Wunder, aber die Tatsache, dass wir beide heute Abend in einem Jazzclub in New Orleans aufeinander getroffen sind, ist..."

"Zu unwahrscheinlich, um Zufall zu sein?", endete Remus leise und begann, sich zu den sanften Klängen von Miles Davis im Takt zu wiegen. Beinahe wie von selbst bewegte sich Severus mit ihm, presste seine Hüfte gegen Remus'. Remus' Augen schlossen sich und er genoss sowohl die Musik als auch die lange vermisste Berührung. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon immer so vertraut miteinander gewesen waren. War Severus schon damals so ruhig, beinahe gelassen gewesen, wenn sie sich trafen? Oder hatte die Abwesenheit des Krieges damit zu tun, dass Severus' gesamte Körpersprache sich offenbar verändert hatte?

Es war Remus egal. Was auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, dieser neue, scheinbar wesentlich ausgeglichenere Severus gefiel ihm. Er besaß noch immer seinen beißenden Sarkasmus, keine Frage, doch ihr fehlte die frühere Schärfe, die seine Worte wie eine Waffe tief in offene Wunden trieben.

Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit wiegten sie sich einfach im Rhythmus der Musik, umgeben von Dunkelheit, der schwülen Hitze New Orleans und den einsamen Klängen einer Posaune. Schließlich endete das Lied und mündete beinahe ohne Pause in ein neues, ebenso langsames, melancholisches Stück über.

Der Druck von Severus' Händen auf seiner Hüfte animierte Remus dazu, sich umzudrehen. Beinahe wie von selbst fanden seine Hände ihren Weg zu Severus' Taille, während sie sich in die Augen sahen und ihre Körper den Klängen des Jazz überließen.

Als er in Severus' Augen blickte, war es, als hätte es die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben. Ihm war klar, dass sie noch einiges zu klären hatten, sich neu kennen lernen mussten. Nicht alles, was in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert war, konnte so einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt werden, doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, waren sie einfach nur zwei Männer, die sich viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten und ihr Wiedersehen feiern wollten.

Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, beugte Remus sich vor, sah noch einmal kurz prüfend in Severus' Augen und verschloss dann seinen Mund mit einem Kuss.

Es war ein beinahe keuscher Kuss. Sanft liebkoste Remus die so schmerzlich vermissten Lippen mit seinen eigenen, begegnete Severus' ebenso scheuen Liebkosungen. Lange Zeit blieben sie so, verbunden durch ihre Lippen und ihre wiegenden Körper, die noch immer der Musik folgten, ehe Remus einen Arm in Severus' Nacken gleiten ließ, seine Lippen öffnete und den Kuss vertiefte. Abrupt blieben sie stehen, und binnen einer Sekunde wurde der beinahe unschuldige Kuss zu einer lodernden Stichflamme zwischen ihnen.

Remus keuchte, als er Severus' Hand spürte, die sich Halt suchend in seinen Rücken krallte. Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, drängte er Severus zurück, bis der andere Mann mit seinem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß. Nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen machte Remus darauf aufmerksam, ehe er alle weiteren Gedanken über Bord warf, sein Bein zwischen Severus' Schenkel presste und seine Hüften synchron mit denen des anderen Mannes bewegte.

Nur das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, die sich gegeneinander rieb, war in dem dunklen Zimmer zu hören, gelegentlich begleitet von Keuchen und leisem Stöhnen. Remus war egal, dass sie sich wie zwei grüne Schuljungen aufführten, sich beinahe hektisch aneinander rieben. Es war einfach schon so verdammt lange her und _Merlin_ steh ihm bei, es war elektrisierend und erregend und einfach perfekt!

Irgendwann sanken sie schließlich gemeinsam auf den Boden, nur umgeben von der Stille der Nacht, den Klängen des Jazz und ihres eigenen heftigen Atems. Wie lange sie dort so saßen, ihre Arme und Beine ineinander verschlungen, wussten sie nicht, doch schließlich lachte Remus leise, presste Severus einen Kuss auf die halb entblößte Schulter und murmelte: "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus."

Als Antwort erhielt er nur einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und einen bösen Blick.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass alles vergeben und vergessen ist."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus leise und sah in Severus' Gesicht, strich über die Falten, die sich über die Jahre in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes gegraben hatten. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn behutsam.

Es mochte bei Weitem noch nicht alles zwischen ihnen geklärt sein, und der Himmel allein wusste, wie sie die Brücken, die sie hinter sich abgebrochen hatten, wieder flicken sollten, um eine gemeinsame Basis zu finden, doch eines war sicher: Weihnachten war manchmal tatsächlich die Zeit, in der Wunder passierten.


End file.
